


Momma

by TeethFarie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Gender neutral reader regardless, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mommy Kink, Other, Spanking, Submissive Lucio (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethFarie/pseuds/TeethFarie
Summary: Lucio would have a mommy kink, you can’t change my mind. Reader is gender neutral regardless
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Momma

**Author's Note:**

> Lucio might be too old to be calling people mommy lmao (does he have a confirmed age???)

The water is hot, steam rising from the clear blue. Lucio had dumped a copious amount of bath salts and bubbles into the bath before sinking in. “Come in, the water’s fine!” He calls out to you, slinking out of his robe and tossing it to the marble floors with a wet thump. You follow suit, stepping in slowly, soon succumbing to the warmth. “Ahh,” Lucio sighs, sinking down until his shoulders slipped under the water. He calls out your name. “Want me to wash your back?” He asks with a smirk. “Go ahead,” You hum, turning your back to him. Lucio sits up, faltering slightly, like he hadn’t expected you to agree. He quickly recovers and scoots up behind you, peeling off the wet robe from your back and tossing it aside. 

He rubs his hand across your back, his clawed prosthetic set aside to avoid rusting. Lucio traces his fingers across the grooves of your back. “Lucio, you have to use soap.” You chuckle after only feeling the skin of his palm. “Oh! Y-yeah I know that.” He scoffs, rosy blush painting his face as he reaches for a bar of soap, gliding it across your back. It’s a bit hard, having only one hand but he’d be damned if he let it stop him. You sigh into his touch, leaning into him. His fingers have faint calluses and they feel nicer than you’d expect against your taught muscles as he massages into your skin. “Luci..” You murmur, letting your eyes flutter shut. Lucio flushes at the nickname. “Feel good?” He asks, coaxing you down further into the water to rinse the soap off.

You follow his movements, nodding your head. You rise up again, turning to face him. “Let me wash your hair,” You smile, wiping your thumb across the smeared eye markings. Lucio leans his face into your head, before sitting up straight. “Don’t let me stop you,” He pushes his usual smirk back on his face before sinking down further into the water. You're able to reach his head better this way and you take a small bowl on the side of the bath to fill with water and dump it over his hair. You take careful precautions by blocking his hairline with your hand, making sure no water gets in his eyes. You lather his hair with shampoo and scrub into his scalp. “You have a few gray hairs,” You tease and Lucio gasps. “No!” He exclaims, reaching up to try and pull his hair into his view. It’s too short to work. “Quick, get a mirror!” He cries and you laugh, loud and boisterous. “I’m joking,” You reassure him, smoothing your hands back over the ruffled mess he made of his golden locks.

Lucio huffs, crossing his arms though he leans back into your touch regardless. “So cruel..” He whines, eyes fluttering shut when you tilt his head back to wash his hair clean. “You know I don’t mean it,” You coo, slicking his hair back out of his face when he turns back to you. He grins, no sniveling smirk, just a genuine smile. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He retorts, leaning his head against your chest. A light laugh rumbles from your chest before the trickling of the faucet is a faint sound in the room. Lucio wraps his arm around you, pushing the side of his face flush against your chest. You thread your fingers through his wet hair, twirling the ends between your fingers.

He sighs, pressing a kiss against your sternum. “I love you, Mama..” He murmurs without thinking and you freeze. It dawns on Lucio what exactly he said and he shoots up and flails back, nearly knocking himself under the water. “What-no-I didn’t say anything!” He shouts, like he’s trying to convince himself rather than you. “Lucio-“ You're cut off. “Back off!” He blurts. You notice there’s a slight tremor to his voice and a shake in his bones. “Lucio.” You nearly shout, stern enough to catch his attention. “It’s ok,” You begin slowly moving closer to him. White hot shame floods through Lucio’s veins. What was he thinking?! No one dares call their partner that, let alone the fearless (ex)Count of Vesuvia!

He’s taken back to reality when you press a hand to his shoulder. “It’s ok, Lucio. I’m not mad.” You reassure him and he averts his gaze from your eyes. “I’m not worried about you being mad!” He claims, clearly lying. “Did you want to talk?” You choose your words carefully. Lucio’s eyebrows furrow. “No, just..” He trails off, sighing deeply. He looks conflicted.

“You..you can call me.. ‘Mama’ if you want.” You offer, biting your lip. You’re walking on thin ice now. Very thin ice.

Lucio’s face burns bright, red flush reaching his ears and chest. He sputters over words, his tongue betraying him. You press a hand to his cheek, silencing him. “You don’t have to talk about it, but you can call me that if it makes you feel better.” You say and Lucio leans into your touch. “..You won’t judge? Or be upset?” He asks after a moment, words spoken slowly and carefully. “Not at all.” You respond, stroking your thumb across his cheekbone. “Ok..Mama,” He sighs, closing his eyes. It’s uncharacteristic for him to be so vulnerable.

“Mama loves you,” You coo, pressing a kiss to his forehead. You sit back down and pull Lucio into your lap. He stables himself with a hand to your shoulder, naked bodies pressed flush against each other. “My precious Lucio..” You graze your nails up and down his back. He shudders against you, back arching. “Mama,” He whines and you pull him into a kiss. He’s trembling and you pepper kisses across his face, from the corners of his lips to the tip of his nose.

Lucio rocks his hips against you, trying to find a groove of friction. You place your hands against his hips, guiding him into a slow pace. “Good boy,” You whisper into his ear, pressing a kiss to the spot underneath. He cranes his neck, water sloshing around your bodies as he gets more frantic with his thrusts against you. “Mama, mommy, please!” He moans, eyes screwed shut. “Tell mommy what you want,” You grip tight against his hips, slowing him down. “Touch me,” He gasps, fingers digging into your shoulder. “Make me cum, mommy,” He pleads, pulling you into a sloppy kiss, licking into your mouth. You raise a hand from his hip to his hair, lacing it through and tugging him back, parting from the kiss.

Lucio groans, loud and shaking. “Don’t be too greedy, baby,” You nip at his bottom lip. “Mommy might have to spank you,” You threaten with no malice. He shivers, grinding down on your thigh. “Oh? You’d like that huh?” You chuckle. “We’ll save that for next time.” You promise. Lucio licks his lips. “I’ll be naughty then, hold you to your promise,” He laughs, leaning his forehead against yours. You give him a light thwat to his bottom. “Sit on the edge,” You instruct, guiding him to the edge of the bath. He scrambled to the edge, spreading his legs. 

“Good boy,” You praise, grabbing his length and stroking, languid and slow. “Mommy,” Lucio whimpers, raising his hips eagerly. You squeeze your hand tighter and he yelps. “What did I say?” You ask, sliding your thumb under the head. Lucio keens, gasping. “D-don’t be g-greedy,” He chokes out, biting down on his bottom lip. “That’s right,” You confirm, moving your hand faster as reward. He moans, reaching his hand out to paw against the side of your head; anything to ground him into the moment. “Who’s my good boy?” You purr, your other hand sliding down to fondle his balls. “M-me! I’m a good b-boy!” Lucio jolts, bucking his hips into your hand. A string of lewd moans drips from his lips. “O-oh! Mommy, I’m c-close,” He warns, eyes screwing shut.

You pull your hands off of him. “Wha- why’d you s-stop?” Lucio huffs, pursing his lips in a pout. “There’s more to this than just a handjob, don’tcha think?” You question, the water sloshing around you as you reach for a canister of body oil. “Bend over the edge, baby,” You flash a smirk, unscrewing the lid. Lucio nods, eager and obedient. “Yes, mommy.”

He turns himself over, bending at the hip over the edge of the bath, his chest pressing against cold tiles. His bottom is exposed above the water, the water lapping at his thighs. He shivers at the change in temperature. Lucio cranes his neck to peer behind his shoulder, desperately trying to watch what you’re doing. “Relax,” You warm the oil on your hands, gathering a generous amount in your fingers. “Let mommy take care of you.” With that you push a finger in, slowly pumping in and out. Lucio whines and whimpers, rolling his hips back to soothe the intrusion. “Y-you can put more in,” He groans, obviously too tight to push more in. “Patience,” You correct, curling your finger up along his walls, pressing teasingly at his prostate. Lucio keens, gasping like a fish out of water. “Th-that! That, m-mommy, again!” He cries, fingernails scratching at the grout in between the marble tiles.

You oblige, stroking your fingers against the nerves. The noises that flood from his mouth are no less than wantonly, breathy and pitched in a higher octave the harder you press. Once he’s relaxed, you press in a second finger, spreading him open slowly. “So pretty,” You set a leisurely pace with the thrusts of your fingers, focusing less on speed and more on pressure. Lucio still rocks his hips back against you, urging you to go faster, press in more fingers, anything. “Greedy baby,” You hiss with no malice, striking his butt with a firm slap. “OH!” He shouts, clenching around your fingers. “Again, h-harder, please!” The rest of his pleas are garbled nonsense and you spank him again just to hear him keen. You push in a third finger, grabbing the lean fat on his ass and spreading it to watch your fingers sink into him. Your nails dig into him and Lucio sobs against the floor when all three of your fingers rub firm circles on his prostate.

You’re surprised he hasn’t cum by now, you’d figure he’d break quicker than that. Lucio moans, a mantra of ‘mommy’ and ‘momma’ flooding his lips. “Do you think I could fit in a fourth finger?” You tease the thought, punctuating your words with a harder thrust. “Maybe I could fit my whole hand in, what do you think?” Lucio groans at the thought, light headed and hazy minded. “M’gonna cum!” He warns again, bucking his hips against the water, his cock untouched and swollen by this point. You smack his ass again. “Do it, cum for mommy,” You demand, speeding up your movements as fast as you could.

The floodgates open and Lucio cries as he spills into the water below, tainting the crystal waters with his lust. You slow your hand, letting him ride out his high before you pull your fingers out, watching him clench on air. “Good job,” You praise, helping him back into your lap. Lucio huffs against you, pressing his head against yours. “I’m pruning,” He groans and you laugh. “Let’s get out then. I think a nap is calling your name,” You press a kiss to his lips, sweet and gentle. “I’m not tired,” Lucio retorts. “Besides,” He bites his lip, trailing his fingers over your chest, tracing over your clavicle. “I haven’t made you come yet.” He smirks, waggling his eyebrows. You snort. 

“Let’s go dry off, there’s plenty more we can do in the bed.” You guide him off your lap and step out of the tub. Lucio’s legs tremble. “You should carry me, mommy..” He teases, sinking back down into the water in mock uselessness. You pull your damp robe back into your body.

“I’ll call for the Chambermaid.”  
“NO!”


End file.
